Indra Sengoku
Indra Sengoku (戦国 インドラ, Sengoku Indra) is a human residing in . He is the son of Yasu Sengoku and younger brother to the late Asura Sengoku. Indra is currently a student at Kyoto City University and current Point Guard for the Kyoto City Warriors, a professional Japanese Basketball League team. After certain events Indra gained new powers, becoming the of the series and Guardian of Kyoto City. Appearance Indra is an extremely attractive young man. Many comment that despite being nineteen years old his appearance makes him look a couple of years younger. This seems to be a trait in a few of his family members, as even his mother appears to be in her late twenties, early thirties. In his childhood, he appeared young than those in his class, and his mother would often be asked if he had been skipped up a grade. Indra is quickly described as a "young black man", which he is greatly opposed to. Throughout his life and even on the court, many people have used that phrase as a way to insult him. Indra possesses ebony skin, that works well with his youthful face. His most notable trait are his golden eyes. Ayame Nishiyama jokes that staring in them for too long could cause long term damage to your eyes. Indra's hair is cut into a unique style called a Mohawk. It's spiky and rests wildly on top of his head with two bangs coming over his face on both sides. He likes to keep about a centimeter of hair on the sides though, as he states it helps him better while in games and holds his sweat. Indra is known for having his own style of dressing, whilst also being able to adapt to the attire of those around him if need be. Personality History Indra grew up not without his father, only being blessed by the loving care of his mother and brother. He looked up to his elder brother Asura and thought of him as a hero. Due to her unknown illness he felt as though he was literally born to protect his mother, and couldn't understand why his father would leave her lonely in the way that he did. Despite this Yasu states she loves their father, and has even passed his old bracelet down to Indra. Indra's mother's skin was the complete opposite of his own. Yasu's skin was pale, while her children's was dark; ebony. It is hard for people to even believe Yasu is the biological mother of the two. The young boy would find himself being bullied by the children of his school taunting him about both his skin and his father who walked out on their family. Asura tried cleansing Indra's mind of their father by taking care of him as though he were his dad. Supplying him with money for school, taking him out to parks, paying for clothes, showing up at his games, etc. While still young he began to take a liking into sports. His favorite sport . He'd find himself rushing home from school just so that he could catch games from across the world. It wouldn't be long before Indra would join his first organized team and pursue a career. As time went on he began to grow a friendship with his neighbor, Ayame Nishiyama who would later on in life proclaim to be his best friend. The two spent lots of their time together, even attending the same schools and their parents becoming mutual friends as well. At some point during junior high Tsubaki Kurogane transferred Plot Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Enhanced Strength: For a human alone Indra is considered quite the powerhouse. Which is thanks to his basketball training, which has shaped and conditioned his body flawlessly. He's hailed by his teammates as the strongest on the team. He was able to literally drag one thousand pounds down the street in front of his school for a bet. During a brawl at a basketball game, he bashed one of opposing teammates head into the hardwood floor of the gym. Forcing the player to leave the gym in critical condition, nearly being fined hundreds of thousands of dollars. General Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Through his high school years, Indra was known for being an exceptional fighter with his bare fist. He's fought many fights, had it been to protect lower year classmates from bullies, or even fighting on the court. Indra doesn't posses true martial arts training aside from general streets fights. He can even maneuver his way to defeat multiple opponents at once. Since then he's matured and uses his fist only to protect those who are incapable of protecting themselves. Enhanced Speed: Indra is an extremely agile being, which again is the result of his training as a basketball player. His slim frame grants him the edge against larger players in the league. The young athlete dominates on the court during a fast break, making his way towards the other end of the court before the opposing team can even recognize. He ran forty yards in a mere 4.35 seconds, almost setting a world record. Enhanced Endurance: Thanks to his basketball training, Indra's body was placed under severe conditioning regiments. The athlete is shown being able to play basketball no matter the condition he's in. H'es played with a black eye, broken nose, and even while sick, all while preforming as though there was nothing wrong with him to begin with. Self-Improvement: Creation and Concept Indra's Zanpakutō concept orignally belonged to a charater I created over on Bleach Fan Fiction known as Ishihara Yamakage. Ishihara was a character who was loosely based on myself, but had a different concept going. Ishihara represents what I feel as though I will be like when once I'm an adult. While Indra Sengoku on the other hand, is me during my High School life. With the start of a new wikia, I was able to portray Indra as a Human in my story and make him a Substitute Shinigami.... Trivia References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinigami